


What's One More Law Broken?

by NotNecessarilyinBetween



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter cast and crew, Harry is an obscurus, Horcruxes screw things up, Magical Creatures, Newt deals with time travel as well as you would expect, Newt raises Harry, Time Travel, Which is surprisingly well, almost, too many magical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNecessarilyinBetween/pseuds/NotNecessarilyinBetween
Summary: Newt appears in Little Whinging in 1988, just at the right moment and time to meet 8 year old Harry Potter. This leads to Newt adopting -please don't call it kidnapping-him, and Harry growing up to be just a little...different.





	1. Children are the Most Dangerous Magical Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikkamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/gifts), [rysc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysc/gifts).



Harry Potter was sitting on a swing in the park, his feet barely touching the ground, and the cold pre-evening chill was just starting to send shivers down his spine. He curled in on himself a little, holding his arms around his thin and overly large shirt, and tried to stay hidden for just a little longer. He swung his legs back and forth, making the old swing creak with the wind. He let out a low sigh as the sun began to sink past the edge of the horizon, and slowly got up off the swing - making sure not to jar any of his bruises after the most recent game of Harry Hunting- when a strange noise, almost like the backfiring of a car, sounded from nearby. 

"...CASE! Is everyone...Picket! Alright, what......Tina?....Tina?" 

Harry looked around a shrub and saw that a strange man was muttering to himself, sitting on the ground next to a large suitcase. He had messy hair, a coat that looked much too thick for the weather, and a bright yellow scarf. He was patting himself down, when he tilted his head towards his collar, leaning slightly in Harry's direction. He slowly straightened up, and picked up the briefcase that was by his feet. 

"Can you come out from behind there, please?" the man spoke, his face flashing in Harry's direction, making Harry freeze. 

Harry took half a step back, and then carefully peered around the side of the hedge. 

The man looked over at him in surprise, and then a warm smile filled his face, "Oh, hello! Umm, yes, I'm Newt." The man looked around the park for a few moments, before swinging his head back in Harry's direction,"Yes, well, um, would you mind telling me where I am?"

Harry blinked, first at the name, which he was sure his Aunt would say was not normal at all, and then slowly shuffled a bit further out from behind the bush, "...Little Whinging, Surrey."

The man-Newt- blinked in response, and he slowly sat down on the ground, carefully facing Harry the entire time, "And where is Surrey?"

"London," Harry responded, and then after a moment, "England...are you an alien like they talk about on the telly?"

"An alien! No, no, I mean most of those stories were just usually creatures or other...England?" Newt blinked for a moment, before taking a good look around, seeming to stare at the streetlights and the park structures.

Harry watched as the man's face began to pale, and he looked back at Harry with a strange expression.

"And, uh, would you mind telling me what year it is?" 

"1988," Harry replied, looking at the man curiously.

"1988!" The man jumped to his feet, his sudden movement startling Harry, and he accidentally put some weight on his bruised ankle, making him fall backward with a cry. 

Harry bit his lip to stop anymore noises, and rubbed a hand over his face to try to wipe away the tears. When he looked up again the strange man was crouched nearby, but not too close, with a hand out and a nervous look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Newt looked around the park for a moment, and then pulled a little stick out of his pocket., "Wait, don't worry, let me..."

He muttered something Harry couldn't hear, and then a bright orb of light was dancing over the top of the stick.

The light made the man's face much clearer, and Harry saw as his expression turned from confused to worried. 

"Ouch," he said, looking at the bruises on Harry's face, and then winced as he saw the way Harry was cradling his arm to his chest, his other hand wrapped around his ankle. 

"A-are you sure you're not an alien?" Harry spoke quietly, trying to move back, but keeping an eye on the glowing stick.

"No, not an alien," the man seemed to fight with himself for a bit, but then a small smile flickered across his face, "I'm a wizard."

"There is no such thing as magic, my aunt and uncle said so" Harry replied, his voice monotone, and for some strange reason the man started looking nervous.

"Well, there is magic, see?" the man moved his wand a bit, " and your aunt and uncle probably don't know everything right?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then nodded. 

"But that isn't important right now, " Newt said, "You're hurt, can-can I check to see how bad it is? I have a first aid kit so I can help." The man gave him another small smile. 

Harry bit his lip and looked around, before giving the barest hint of a nod.  
"I'm just going to cast a spell, you won't even feel it, and it will tell me where you are hurt."

The man flicked his stick, and Harry flinched out of instinct, but just like the man said nothing seemed to happen.

Except then the man gave a sharp gasp and looked him over.

"Well..." the man trailed off, looking around the park, "I....I need to get my kit, just, just don't ,leave yet, please? Here!" Newt carefully took off his coat and draped it over Harry.

"I'll be right back!" then Newt opened up his suitcase, and climbed into it.

Harry stared in shock as the man disappeared into the suitcase, and then saw something green from the corner of his eye.

A little green twig was staring at him, and it slowly waved.  
~~.~~  
Newt took a deep breath, and tried to stop his hands from shaking. 

Multiple badly healed cracked bones, bruises everywhere, malnourished, a sprained ankle that had never had time to heal, and the clinging taint of dark magic from the scar on his forehead.

And the slowly circling darkness that was trying to wind its way into his core. A fledgling obscurus, not yet realized, but the possibility was there. 

"There is no such thing as magic," Newt could see the blankness in the child's eyes as he said that, repeating whatever it was that his aunt and uncle had been feeding to him. 

Newt gathered his first aid kit, making sure to grab an extra bottle of Dittany, and nodded to himself.

He popped his head out of the trunk, and saw that the kid was still there, huddled under his coat, swaying a little as it looked like he was trying to stay awake, but failing. He had Pickett cradled in his hands, and was staring at the bowtruckle in awe.

"Ah, Pickett," Newt spoke quietly and smiled when the kids head sprung up to look at him, shaking some of the sleep away.

"Pickett?" the boy carefully looked over the creature, who was swinging from his fingers.

"Yes, he is a Bowtruckle, awfully clingy,likes to stay on my coat," Newt smiled softly, then sat down.

"Look, it may...take a while for some of those injuries to heal, do you have a place you can go that you can rest for a while?" Newt looked the boy over and watched as he bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. 

"...no," Harry replied. He would never be able to rest at Number 4, and he would probably get in even more trouble for talking with a weird stranger.

Newt nodded, "Well, then, I,um, will you get in trouble if you don't go back?"  
Harry nodded quickly, but then thought for a moment, "I'm probably already in trouble," he whispered.

"Do you want to come in?" Newt pointed down at the trunk, and then continued quickly, "There is a lot of room in here, and I am not trying to hurt you or anything, I can swear on my magic if you want, umm, if you swear on your magic then you can't go against the swear or else you would lose your magic, it is a big deal, very binding, no lying."

Half way through his babbling, he saw the boy give him a little smile, and then he seemed to think for a bit.  
"Okay, I...you promise?" the last bit was barely whispered.

"I swear," Newt said, looking the child straight in the eyes, "Here, let me help you, you shouldn't go down with that ankle like that.”

Newt carefully spelled a brace around the ankle to keep it from bending, and helped the mildly awed child down the ladder.

Newt watched with a small smile as the kid's eyes went huge, and his gaze darted around from object to object.

"Welcome," Newt smiled, and carefully helped him over to a seat, gathering the medical supplies, "I'm going to start with your ankle okay? I want you to tell me if anything hurts, even if it is just a little, okay..."

Newt blinked, and then a sheepish noise escaped his mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter, " the kid responded quietly.

"It is nice to meet you, Harry Potter," Newt smiled and put out his hand for a shake. Pickett latched on, startling a small laugh out of Harry, and Newt smiled as Pickett climbed back up to his shoulder, chittering all the while.  
~~.~~  
Newt worked carefully, telling Harry what he was doing, and trying to make sure that the child wasn't hurt. He rubbed on bruise balm, and made sure to set the ankle with better than just a preliminary spell. 

He thought about using skelegrow, but that might scare Harry too much, so he held off. 

"Well, that is what I can do for now," Newt nodded to himself, and began to pack up his supplies. Harry was nodding off in the seat, curled up into a small ball.

"Harry?" Newt waited until the boy looked up at him, "Can you stay awake until I get some food? You need to eat a little, potions go down better on a non-empty stomach."

Harry gave one small nod, and then quietly asked, "Potions?"

Newt grinned even as he began to set up something to eat. Soup was good, it was easy to make and hard to go wrong.

"Yes, uh, potions, it is what we witches and wizards use to heal, and um, other things...we make them with magic and ingredients. That one on the table right there is called Essence of Dittany and it is made with Copper, Shrake Spine, and Dittany to do fast and complete healing of most injuries."

Newt looked back over at Harry's direction, "Potions are dangerous though, especially if you try to make one without knowing how to do it properly, so please be careful, and don't touch any of them unless I tell you, ok?"

Harry nodded, arms crossed over his chest tightly. 

With a wave of his wand, Newt finished up the soup, and placed a bowl in front of Harry. He used another charm to warm some bread, and cut it into slices.

"Here we go," Newt gave Harry another little smile as the boy carefully looked up from the food to him, and then began to slowly pick at it. 

Newt began to go through his papers, breathing slowly as he made a list in his head.  
-It was 1988.  
-He must have time traveled some how, as the last thing he remembered was being at a crime scene with Tina.  
-Was he still alive in this time period? He had to be careful.  
-Harry Potter was an abused child, and was headed towards becoming an obscurus, probably egged on by whatever dark magic was in his scar.  
-Could he go back?

Newt was brought out of his thoughts when Harry made a small noise, and when he looked back he saw why.

"Oh, don't let him take anything, pilfering bugg-I mean pest!" Newt went to grab the Niffler as it scuttled over next to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Newt grab the Niffler by the back of the neck and lift him up, the Niffler's tiny legs swinging wildly.

"What is that one?" Harry asked, putting his half eaten bowl of soup to the side.

"A Niffler, not dangerous except if you have a lot of shiny items on you. Thieving scamp loves anything shiny, always trying to get out of the briefcase and cause chaos to the muggles-erm, non magical people. I've gotten into trouble many times because of him. Wizards aren't allowed to let non magical people know about us, you see," Newt carefully grabbed the Niffler around the middle, but the thing wiggled free and dropped to the ground, evidently more interested in sniffing around the makeshift home then trying to cause a ruckus at the moment.

When Harry didn't respond, Newt looked up to see his pale face had blanched even further, "You...you get into trouble for telling people, am I going to get you in trouble?" 

Harry's eyes began to fill with water, and Newt immediately sprung up. "No, no,no,no, see only non magical people, and you are magical, a wizard, I could tell it right away from that scan I did. "

Harry's eyes stopped watering, and he looked at Newt in shock, "Magic...but, I can't have magic."

"You can, I mean, well you do. Has stuff happened that was strange, that didn't seem to be possible?" Newt sat down on a stool across from where Harry was looking at him with wide eyes, "especially if you were scared, or in trouble?"

Harry slowly lowered his face, and gave a short nod, "I...I turned my teacher's hair blue once, when she was being mean...and I grew my hair back when Aunt Pet-my aunt cut it off..."

Newt nodded, storing the information away, and then sat down across from Harry. 

"I do have an important question for you, Harry," Newt spoke quietly, "These things have happened in the past, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Have they happened recently, or have these....unexplainable instances seemed....different?"

Harry was silent in contemplation for a time, before he quietly spoke up, "I...I went from the street to the top of the roof to get away from Dud...my cousin, and I don't know how I did it but...." Harry trailed off and subconsciously a hand rubbed at the scar on his forehead.

"But?" Newt gently prodded.

"But it was so cold," Harry finally said in a small voice, "I, it is usually warm, and safe, but it was so cold," Harry looked up at him quickly, "Why, do you know why? Is something wrong with me?"

Newt moved forward, and carefully and slowly put his hands around Harry's, "You magic is catching sick, like a cold, and like a cold, it is dangerous if left untreated, but I think we have caught it in time to fix it but..." 

Newt thought for a few moments, and smiled as he watched Harry slowly curl his fingers around his own, "But the problem with the disease is that it is caused by someone suppressing their magic, someone being in a place that they get hurt for using their magic. So, the only way to cure it, is to use your magic and get used to it. Probably."

Harry sat quietly, his legs kicking out underneath him, and Newt thought.

To have landed just in front of a fledgling obscurus, right when he might need the help. Right when no one else was looking after him, and when he was one of the few people who could actually help him. Add to the fact that he was a Potter, one of those Potters, who had no idea that magic existed. Something wasn't right. 

Newt fidgeted, and blinked when the grasp on his hand loosened, he looked up to see that Harry had fallen asleep. Newt picked him up and laid him down in the cot, covering him with a blanket.

He could always worry about it tomorrow; he had to check on his beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunny appears! Apparently I can't write anything else except this at the moment, so here it is. Thanks to Rikkamaru for titles of both the fic and chapter, and also helping getting my muse out of a sulk.


	2. The Start of Something New(t)

Newt slowly worked his way through feeding and calming his friends. His mind was elsewhere as he let Dougal hang onto his arm, patting Newt's hair in a calming motion.

How in the world had he ended up in the future? Newt let out a sigh, and one of the Diricawl chicks apparated into existence on his shoe, huddling close as the rest soon followed. Soon Newt found himself surrounded by his beasts, and a small smile tugged his lips.

"Thanks," he nudged the Mooncalf who was knocking its head against his knee, and then skritched it under the chin, causing it to make a high chattering hum. 

Eventually, Newt was able to extricate himself from the animals, and made his way over to peer into the last exhibit, the tundra terrain with the contained obscurus floating innocuously. 

Newt leaned against the tarp flap, trying to remember what had happened. He had been on a case with Tina, he had recently traveled back to America for a tour and to find sources for his next book, when he was called in to consult on a case that the Magical Congress believed may have been related to a beast. People had been disappearing, no-majs and wizards alike, and no one could tell what had been causing it. 

Newt, Tina, and the re-instated (actual) Percival Graves (who had been found in his own home, hidden under layers of glamours, charms and spells) had found a pattern to the disappearances, and they believed they had either found the nest, if it was a creature, or the base, if it was a human.They had then set off to either apprehend or get rid of the problem.

Newt still wasn't sure if it had been a beast or not, but apparently he now knew what was happening to the people it had encountered.

"Forced time-travel, of this degree..." Newt scrubbed a hand through his hair, "I've never even heard of something like this before..."

Newt looked up, and quickly took a step back, as his mind had been wandering the obscurial had floated closer, now hovering barely a meter away. It did not try to get any closer than that, but Newt still spelled the habitat closed, and carefully headed back to his room in the case.  
He spelled up another cot, and a few blankets and pillows.He cuddled into the cot, and smiled as a few Occamies, Dougal, and even one of the snidgets came down to rest on the blankets, small eyes looking at the other person in the room.

"I wonder why it sent me here, and now, of all places," were Newt's last thoughts as he fell asleep.

~~.~~

Harry woke up, blearily surprised that something bright was hitting his face. He had never known Aunt Petunia to turn on the small light in his cupboard, and this was even brighter than that had ever been. Blinking his eyes he realized quickly that he wasn't in his cupboard at all, and then the events of the previous night all rushed back to him. He levered himself up in the bed and froze.

Nothing hurt. He felt better than he had ever felt in his life, and he stretched his hands and back, surprised at how different sleeping somewhere else felt. He looked around the room, and froze.

A strange monkey looking thing was staring at him with wide eyes, and then it gave him a small smile.

"...hello?" Harry asked quietly, and the creature's smile grew, and he stood up, putting his hand out in Harry's direction. Harry looked around the room, trying to see if the man from before was there-Newt- but he wasn't. Harry thought back to the little creature in Newt's coat, and the ...thief animal? What was it called? Maybe Newt collected animals? Harry bit his lip, and when the creature caught his eye again it gave him a small nod and a beckoning wave. 

Harry looked from the creature to its hand, and slowly uncurled himself from the bed. Nervously he moved forward, and watching the creature the entire time, placed his hand next to its own. 

The creature slowly and carefully grabbed Harry's hand, still causing Harry to flinch a bit, and then used it's other to gesture at the door. Harry and the creature slowly walked to the door, and Harry carefully opened it, peeking out to see what was behind it.

Harry then let out gasp, and the door swung all the way open. 

There was an entire WORLD behind the door! There were things flying and crawling, and were those massive dung beetles! He had seen some in books, but those were huge! Did they grow that large? 

As Harry's head whipped back and forth taking in everything around him with pure awe, the creature chittered happily, and patted Harry's hand, pointing off into a direction that looked like a forest. 

"Are we allowed to go over there?" Harry whispered to the creature, and it gave him a smile and a nod.

"O-okay," Harry carefully shuffled closer to the forest, making sure not to get to close to anything. As he stepped into the shaded tree path, he felt the air grow warmer and humid, and the sun change as it was filtered through the leaves. He could distantly hear a voice talking in a cajoling tone, "Come on now, we need to take a look at this-no,no, ah I see, I'll have to get you some different woodlice hmm."

The creature carefully led Harry round a bend, and he saw Newt, balancing what seemed to be a bunch of twigs on himself as he talked to a tree.

Harry blinked, and then realized that Newt was actually talking to the things like Pickett-Bowtruckles!

Newt tilted his head, as if he was actually talking to the creatures, and then turned around.

"Oh! Harry! Oh thank you Dougal, I lost track of time!" The man carefully placed the bowtruckles back onto the tree (except for one that darted into his coat), and moved over next to Harry and Dougal. He smiled, "Harry, this is Dougal, he is a demiguise, they can go invisible, and can sometimes see the future which lets them have the ability to see when something dangerous is going to happen and find the best way to deal with the situation."

Harry looked over at the creature who was still holding his hand and gave a small smile, "Hi, Dougal."

The demiguise gave him a wide grin, and then let go of Harry's hand, and started climbing up Newt.

"Ah, yes, thank you, all right, here you go," Newt carefully placed Dougal back in his nest. 

Newt dusted off his hands, and then went back over to Harry.

"How...what..." Harry stumbled over his words, looking over at a strange grass nest full of beautiful snakes that were whispering to each other, "Is this a zoo?" 

A slight grin tugged at Newt's face, "No, no, but I am a magizoologist."

Harry blinked, confused, and Newt continued, leading Harry away from the creatures, "I study magical creatures, and if they are endangered, or in trouble, I try to help and heal them, and when they are healed bring them back to where they belong."

"Oh!" Harry's eyes widened, "You a cons-conservationist, we read about those in class!" 

Newt gave an awkward grin and a small shrug, "I, yes? I suppose?"

Newt thought to himself for a bit, "I should probably show you around, especially which creatures you can be around, but I think I need to check on Diagon Alley first."

"Digonaly?" Harry blinked, and Newt grinned, "Yes. Well, no, 'Diagon Alley'; that is where wizards and witches buy all of their things in England, and I need to figure out what is going on...and why you are here as well..." Newt trailed off.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, the Potters- you- are a very old and famous magical family. So it doesn't make any sense why you are being raised by muggles.

"...my Aunt and Uncle said that my parents died in a car crash..." Harry tugged at the ragged clothes he was wearing, reminding Newt he should magic up some other ones for him to wear.

"Well that's rubbish," Newt said bluntly, "Wizards wouldn't just die from a car crash, see, this is why we need to go figure out what has happened."

Harry stared up at him, "but...but they said, they told me, they said that my-my _no good father and my whore of a mother died in a car crash because they were high and that cared, and **that they didn't even want me anyway and-"**_

"Breath."

Harry shuddered, but took a deep breath, wheezing it out as a gasp. 

"Breathe Harry, calm down, it's ok, you are ok, you need to breathe," Warm hands rested on Harry's shoulders and he felt as if something clicked back into place. He hunched forward, and Newt gently caught him, running a hand through his hair.

"It's alright, it will be alright, we'll find out what happened, and I will never let you go back to those people, I swear Harry, I swear it."

And for the first time that Harry Potter could ever remember, he was being hugged. 

~~.~~

Newt breathed out a silent sigh of relief as the black tendrils faded away, the obscurial taint fading from dominance around Harry's core. He held the child closer, and didn't say anything as he felt a growing wetness soak through his collar.

"I won't let them hurt you again. We are going to find out what happened, and I will make sure you stay safe, I won't let them hurt you," Newt whispered, and gave a sad smile as he felt Harry's tiny hands grasp into his shirt.

"....promise," came a small voice, partially muffled in his chest.

"I promise, Harry," Newt tightened the hug for a moment, and then carefully drew back, letting Harry decide if he wanted to let go.

Harry shuffled back a bit, wiping his eyes, and looking down, ashamed.

"I..I'm sorry, I-"

Newt smiled and held up a placating hand, "There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Do you still want to go to the alley now? Or do you want to wait a bit?"

Harry's hands fisted and he drew in on himself, and just when Newt started to get worried about the obscurial reappearing, Harry spoke.

"I want to know what happened."

"Yes, well then," Newt stood up slowly, and put his hand out for Harry to hold, "We should both freshen up don't you agree? And probably wear disguises, I know Tina would be furious if I caused a paradox."

Harry carefully reached out and took Newt's hand, "...what's a paradox?"

Newt smiled and rambled as he led Harry back into the house. 

~~.~~  
After Transfiguring some of his clothes to fit Harry, and doing a quick cleaning charm on both of them and a glamour cast, Newt was ready to head to Diagon Alley. They carefully crept out of the trunk, Newt going first to see if anyone was around, and then Newt picked up and locked it holding it in his left hand. 

"Well let's see," he mumbled to himself, "If I am in the future, did I go back, and if so is my future self aware of this? What would I do if I knew I went to the future..."

Newt nodded, and then turned to Harry, "First things first, Gringotts, hopefully I have something set up there, and if I don't then we can still find out about you."

"Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a bank, The Bank, for wizard, run by goblins. Very warrior oriented society Harry, never insult a goblin, they will make you pay, but they are neutral and don't particularly care about the Ministry's laws, so probably our best bet, accidental time travel and all," Newt nodded again. 

"O-okay," Harry looked up at him with a confused expression. 

"Well then...I am just going to apparate us into the bank's waiting area, and then well...um, we will see what happens?" Newt ended on a questioning note.

"Apparate?" Harry blinked.

"Oh, yes um, it is the ability to go from one place to another instantly, feels strange, like being pulled through a straw, but you do get used to it after a time," Newt gave a little shrug, and put out his hand for Harry to grab again.

"Alright Harry, deep breath and close your eyes, " and with a loud crack they disapparated.

Newt blinked as he waiting room, almost identical to the last time he saw it nearly 60 years ago, and looked down to check on Harry, who despite being a little woozy, was already looking around with excitement.

"Mr. Scamander," a sharp voice made Newt look directly at a goblin, who it seemed had been standing just at the doors of the room, "We have been expecting you, this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks so much for all the kudos! I was supposed to get further along on the diagon alley arc but Dougal is adorable.


	3. In Which There is Legal Kidnapping

Newt stumbled a bit as he rushed to follow the retreating goblin, keeping an eye on Harry, who was looking around with wide eyes.

"That painting over there is of a Hungarian Horntail, a dragon,"Newt whispered, catching Harry's attention, "it is one of the most aggressive dragon breeds, best not to get near them when they have young ones about."

"Whoa," Harry said under his breath, straining to watch the massive picture of the dragon breathing fire at the top of the frame as they passed by.

"Keep up," the goblin spoke tartly, and the two of them shared a small look before rushing forward.

They were lead to the end of the hall, and the goblin ushered them through a thick mahogany door, and then closed it behind them causing Newt to flinch.

Another goblin was sat behind a large desk, piles of coins and jewels stacked up neatly on the sides, and a massive mound of papers in the middle.

He looked up over his glasses, and let out a small sigh, gesturing towards the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Please place a drop of blood on the parchment," the goblin commanded, and Newt quickly complied, helping a nervous Harry poke his finger with a pin.

From where the blood touched the parchment their full names were then written out in red ink, confirming their identities.

"Very well then," the goblin spoke again, "Mr. Scamander...the younger version....I have some papers here for you from...yourself."

The goblin's voice was filled with such a sense of disdain - and was that amusement?- that Newt shrugged sheepishly, and quickly began to rifle through the large stack of papers that the goblin had pushed in his direction.

A small envelope had the title _'READ ME FIRST,_ _'_ on it in his own handwriting, and was that butober pus? Newt carefully opened the letter, and began to read.

 

_Dear Myself,_

_I remember getting this letter, so here I am writing it. I can't say much because of possible paradoxes, but I think I have set everything up right so we don't meet...if I am still around that is, I wonder if I did that on purpose or not...I suppose I will find out._

_Oh! Just so you know everyone is fine back when you were, no need to worry about that, but I think that is all I can say on this matter._

_I had-have-will have? Set up false names and disguises for myself- yourself, and Harry. Have Harry look into getting his Heir of House information, as well as his vaults and all that rubbish you were glad Theseus had to deal with._

_NIFFLER!_

 

Newt looked up and let out a squawk, quickly grabbing the Niffler who had just begun to escape from the case, and quickly put him back inside.

The goblin looked extremely unimpressed, but Harry giggled a bit.

 

_Anyway, umm, what else, brief history I suppose? A dark lord targeted Harry's family, and killed his parents with the killing curse, but it didn't work on him, I am still not sure why. So from what I could tell he was sent to live with his muggle family members to keep up some kind of blood protection._

_Oh also Harry is a....I guess I should figure that out for yourself....myself..._

_Last note I suppose, stay away from America and everything should be fine?_

 

Sincerely,

Yourself?

 

_**P.S. Don't worry Newt, you will do great!** _

 

The last remark was done in Tina's quick scrawl,and made the corner of Newt's mouth tick up.

Newt closed the letter, and quickly scanned through the other papers.

The first two were identities for him and Harry, Isaac Tethys and Harold Tethys. The next few held details of a vault left in his 'name'  (along with a note _'_ _Don't make me regret setting this up for you- P. Graves'_ ), but the one after that....

"Oh...how?"Newt blinked at the paper, and looked quickly up at the goblin before dropping eye contact.

It was an adoption form. His real name was already filled out, and all other parts were filled in, the only thing it needed was Harry's signature, and a stamp of approval from the goblin who officiated the signing.

"What is it?" Harry peeked up from where he was looking-oh Pickett had been playing with him.

"Its an..umm...a..." Newt fidgeted, and the goblin across from him held out a hand for the paper, which Newt carefully handed over.

"This Mr. Potter, is an official writ of adoption, sanctioned in 1953, that says that if you were orphaned and the guardians that you were to be sent to were found unfit," the goblin sneered at the last word, " then this writ would activate and you would be officially adopted into the Scamander family, but keeping your name, status, and Lordship."

Harry blinked once, twice, and the stuttered, "L-lordship?" 

"Indeed," the goblin smiled, pointy teeth glinting, "Which leads us to our next topic Mr. Potter. As the last of the Potter line, you are officially the heir. You will have control over your vaults," a  key appeared in the goblin's hand, and was passed over to Harry, "However you will only have access to your Trust vault until you either come of age, or claim your Lordship."

The goblin continued on, ignoring Harry's wide confused eyes, "Once you have decided whether you agree to the adoption or not, we can finish up the paperwork, and finally be rid of this headache."

"W-what headache are you speaking of?" Newt glanced up again quickly.

The goblin frowned, and his hand tightened over his quill, "Because you had this paper officially filed so long in the past, when it came time to name Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian - after the mishap with the previous person of interest - the new possible guardian has not realized he does not actually retain the title. All inquiries must be brought up in person to the staff, and then legalities will ensue to see who is better fit to be that guardian, " the goblin rolled his eyes, "he has never once asked if there was another person in line, so he is unaware that he is not in fact Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian."

"I'm sorry, but who was the previous person, and who was trying to be Harry's guardian?"

"Sirius Black was the previous, but as he is imprisoned in Azkaban for complicity in the act of murder and being a follower of Lord Voldemort, he is not an eligible guardian for the Boy-Who-Lived. And as for the second, it was Albus Dumbledore."

"Boy-who-lived?" Harry questioned, curling up in the chair with Pickett balancing carefully on his hand, "and who is...Lord Voldemort?"

The goblin seemed to be holding back a mournful sigh, "Mr. Potter it seems you are not aware of your own...distinguished background. I shall keep this brief, as there are many books and articles on the subject. The English wizards were having a war in which a Dark Lord, as named Lord Voldemort, was rallying his troops to kill muggleborn magical users, and promote the use of Dark Magic. For reasons unknown, he attacked your family, and your parents, Lily and James Potter, were killed. It is believed that he tried to kill you next, however instead of you dying, he was destroyed."

The goblin rolled his eyes, "And the papers then decided to give you the name 'Boy-who-lived'."

Harry looked even more confused than before, and curled into holding Pickett close to his chest.

The goblin waited a moment, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Mr. Scamander, Mr. Potter, it still needs to be decided whether the adoption shall be accepted or not. Please do come to a decision."

Newt looked down at the curled up child, who was being oh-so careful not to hurt the Bowtruckle.

"What would happen if Harry decided not to go through with the adoption?" Newt asked quietly.

"He would be returned to his present guardians," the goblin replied, and Harry and Newt both blanched.

"No, I won't let you-"

"You can't make me!"

They said at once, then traded a commiserating look. 

The goblin looked upward, as if asking for patience, "Then sign the papers and we can all move on with our day, I'm quite sure we _all_ have better things to do."

Newt looked over at Harry, who was trembling slightly, "I...Harry if you don't want to do this, I'm sure I can come up with some way to protect you..."

"That would be kidnapping," the goblin remarked.

Newt winced, "But, but it is up to you, ok? I'm sure we can make something work, it do-"

"I..." Harry stuttered, and broke off, and Newt fell silent, "I...you don't have too, I...I, it's not, I'm fine, you don't need to..." he fell silent.

Newt blinked, and fidgeted, and then carefully took one of Harry's clenched fists, "Well, no, I-I don't need to, but, but I want to help you, if, if you want me to of course."

Harry sat frozen for a time, every once in a while peaking up and looking at Newt, and then the papers on the desk.

Newt didn't say anything, and made himself relax. He was surprised at what he, well the _he_  that set this up, had set it up like this.. It just seemed very rushed, and a bit mean for Harry to be honest. He hadn't even known Newt for a day yet...

Newt looked over at the child through his fringe, and found them sharing eye contact, so he quirked a small grin and shrugged, "It is your decision Harry, I won't force you to choose anything, but no matter what you choose I will still help you as much as I can."

Harry looked at the small creature curled in his hand, that seemed to be absent mindedly petting his fingers, and   then, with a low whisper spoke, "Please? I don't...I don't want to go back."

"Then sign the papers," the goblin pushed them forward, and gestured Harry towards the desk.

Harry bit his lip, and carefully moved over to the desk, grabbing the quill with a small look of confusion, and sloppily wrote his name down on the line.

 "And that is done, I will have Griphook see you to your vaults," the goblin gestured, and the door swung open, the goblin that had brought them there was standing just outside the door.

 "This way," Griphook gestured, and Newt rose to follow, making sure to stick all of the papers in his expandable wallet, and then twitched slightly as Harry grabbed his hand.

 Harry let go in a flash, seeming to draw into himself, but Newt just gave him a small smile, and held out his hand again.

 Harry swallowed, but did grab hold, and the two of them left the office to follow Griphook. 

~~.~~

Harry left Gringotts feeling overwhelmed, and exhausted. He felt like he couldn't keep up with what was going on.

 "I know a nice breakfast place down the road a bit....if it is still here," Newt spoke to him quietly, "We can go there and talk, and rest for a bit?"

 Harry nodded, hand still clutched tightly around the strange wallet like object he had gotten from the bank, something that let him draw his money from his vault. Harry was still mildly in shock just by seeing inside of the vault, it had been filled with coins, and the goblin had called them a bunch of different names, but Harry didn't remember any of it. 

Newt led them carefully away from the main street that was _filled_ with people wearing strange outfits and strange things, even stranger than what he had seen in the suitcase. They ended up in front of a cozy looking shop called "Tea and Trinkets," and a nice looking elderly lady showed them to a table by a window which somehow looked out onto a beautiful sunny beach instead of the dreary London weather that had been outside.

Newt shuffled a bit, before moving one of the menus in front of him, "Umm, you can choose anything you want to eat, and drink. Do you like tea? Juice?"

Harry fidgeted in his seat, and quickly looked over the menu, "just, just eggs and toast? And...orange?" He looked up quickly, gauging Newt's reaction, but the man just smiled.

"Orange juice is one of Dougal's favorites as well, anything citrus really, or any fruit at all ....he isn't as picky as the others I suppose," Newt glanced down at his menu, and then wrote down their order, and with a wave of his wand sent it away to the kitchen. 

"I...I know you have had a lot of information just, sort of thrown at you," Newt continued,"if you have any questions I can try my best to answer them."

Harry shrugged, he had asked a lot of questions in the past, day? Had it only been a day? And Aunt Petunia's words about not asking questions were flying around his head.

"Well, um, then I guess I can try to explain some things?" Newt ran his hand through his hair and nodded, "Um, I guess first off, I'm sorry."

Harry looked up in shock, "but, why are you sorry?"

Newt  looked back under the fringe of his bangs, "You shouldn't have had that whole adoption choice put upon you like that, it was quite rude of...me?" Newt stammered, but continued, "so, I am sorry you had to make such an important decision like that so quickly, and that you had to find out all of that information like that..." 

They both sat quietly for a time, Harry staring out the window, and Newt watching as Pickett was chattering from his hands.

"I didn't know their names," Harry finally spoke, quietly,"I...I didn't even know my parents names and...and  I don't know anything and...and I...don't...."

"I'm sorry," Newt said once more, heartfelt and serious, but soon they were interrupted by their food flying over to their table.

Harry didn't realize how hungry he had been until he started eating, and then he quickly wolfed down the food, making sure to keep an eye on Newt, who seemed preoccupied with finishing his as well. 

"I thought, maybe, we could go shopping today?" Newt asked after they had finished, and he was slowly drinking his tea, "we are here, and it would be easier to get it all done with. Clothes and things...and then we can order things I will probably forget."

Then Newt looked up with a brighter look on his face, "Oh! And we can pick up books so that we can make sure that you can understand the wizarding world, and maybe even go to one of the animal shops nearby, I wonder what they might have now?"

Harry felt a small smile curl over his face, but he hid it as he spoke again, "I..it's fine, I don't need anything it's...I'm fine."

Newt shrugged slightly, "I promised to take care of you. So I will. You might not need it, but I want to do it, and you-you deserve it."

Harry finally looked up and Newt was looking him straight in the eyes, "I swore. I will keep you safe, and if, if later you find someone else you want to go with I'm sure we can work something out."

Harry felt a tingle of warmth work its way up into his chest, "Okay."

"Okay," Newt replied, and after leaving some of the coins on the table, they both left the cafe.

~~.~~

Clothes shopping had been a trial, mainly because both of them had no idea what Harry wanted and needed, so they ended up wandering around a small casual clothes shop with Newt grabbing random clothes, and Harry staring at it all with wide eyes.

"Do I need to get a dress?" Harry had asked, as they approached Madame Malkin's, "I don't really want a dress."

"Ah, no, clothes that will fit in better with muggles are usually best, but you need one pair of good robes...or at least that is what Theseus always used to say..."Newt said.

"Theseus?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, my big brother, mother hen, honestly," Newt smiled, and soon Harry was surrounded by measuring tapes as once again the two of them shared a baffled look.

After they had finished with the clothing and essentials, they moved on to Flourish and Blotts, a massive book shop. Harry had followed Newt around as he muttered things about not being able to read anything or he might cause a paradox, and how he _really_ wanted to see if there were any new magical beast books.

They finished that trip with a large pile of introductory books to the wizarding world, a quill and ink writing set, books on subjects that he had never heard of,  and a small pile of bestiaries.

Newt had shrugged bashfully, "If I didn't tell myself not to I'm sure it will be fine?"

Harry sent him a skeptical look before ducking his head.

"Next! Animals!" Newt smiled, then looked sheepish, "uh, if you want?"

Harry finally laughed, and nodded, and small smile spread across Newt's face.

They stopped by the Magical Menagerie, and Harry looked in awe at the strangely intelligent cats Newt told him were called Kneazles, the rats that were playing in the cage, and even a large group of toads whose eyes glowed every time they croaked.

"Not a magical species technically, just a charm added to them when they are tadpoles," Newt spoke, looking at the small pile of  Puffskeins and making cooing noises at them.

"They all seemed to be taken care of very well here, I'm glad," Newt spoke with a small smile in his voice as they exited the shop, "There is another shop, a bit further away from the main road, but it tends to have more...exotic animals."

Newt's mouth twisted a bit, "I went there before, I had to make sure that the creatures were treated well, and they were, but I would like to check it again, if that is ok?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, and they moved away from the main road, heading in the opposite direction of where they had had breakfast.

The shop that they entered next looked very different from the others they had been in. The windows had heavy curtains over them, so he couldn't see what was inside. There wasn't a shop name above the door, but there was a small welcome sign that had a unicorn prancing around the background.

As they entered the shop, it was almost similar to entering Newt's suitcase, it was much larger on the inside. There were enclosures and large cages for some more of the strangest animals Harry had laid his eyes on. Strange dogs that had two tails instead of one, large lizards that sat up and stared at them while they entered, the strange markings on their backs shifting and twirling in mesmerising patterns. Beautiful colorful birds that were sitting up high seeming to sing brightly but with no noise coming out.

Harry looked up to Newt, who didn't look angry, just a bit curious, so it seemed this place was up to his standards so far.

"Welcome, Welcome!" A high pitch voiced squeaked out from behind a counter, and Harry saw a tiny looking witch staring at them, "Have you come for something in particular, or just _looking_?"

"Just looking, thank you," Newt spoke quietly, not looking at the woman, and carefully petting a Moke that had climbed up his side.

"Have a look around, but be careful," the woman's grin grew a bit manic, "They bite."

Newt nodded, and Harry carefully kept his hands close to his body making sure not to touch anything.

 

_~Oh! You! Pick me up!~_

 

Harry stopped, and looked around,"Ne-umm Isaac, what was that?"

Newt was looking into a large area filled with flying beasts, but quickly turned around, "What was what?"

"There was a voice," Harry replied.

 

_~Yes. It was me. Pick me up~_

 

"There it was again! It said 'Pick me up', didn't you hear it?" Harry exclaimed looking around him once more.

"No, I didn't..." Newt looked around curiously, looking at the animals to see if any of them were acting strange, and Harry followed.

 

_~Pick me up.Pick me up.Pick me up.Pick me up.Pick me up.~_

 

Harry broke off, and followed the voice until he was standing next to a large tree, and then felt a tug on his trousers.

A tiny green [garden snake](http://www.naturenorth.com/spring/creature/garter/RSG1.jpg) had bitten the bottom hem, and was tugging on it. Once it saw it had his attention it began again.

 

_~Yessssssss. Pick me up. Pleasssssssssssse~_

 

 _~Are you going to bite me?~_ Harry asked.

 

 _~Nooooo~_ the tiny snake seemed to writhe around in a coil, _~You're warm, I'm cold, I'm bored, let's go, I want you. Pick me up~_

 

Harry carefully leaned down, and when his hand approached the snake it let out a joyous hiss and immediately wound around his arm, hissing delightfully.

"You're a parseltongue," Newt spoke from behind him, voice filled with awe.

"What?" Harry quickly glanced up at him.

"You can talk to snakes," Newt had a strange expression on his face, "and that is a Zaltys. They are said to bring good luck and fortune to however they choose to guard."

"Oh," Harry watched the tiny little snake climb up his arm, and poke it's head into his ear, "Ack."

"Blast it," the small woman appeared, looking annoyed, "There goes my good luck. 5 galleons, for him, a witch has to make a living some how."

Newt smiled, and drew 5 galleons out of his pouch and gave it to the lady, who nodded and moved away again.

 

 _~Do you have a name?~_ Harry asked the snake.

 

 _~Call me Bronislovus. Bron~_ the snake hissed happily, and curled up on Harry's shoulder.

 

"He says his name is Bronislovus, but he wants to go by Bron," Harry said to Newt, carefully petting the Zaltys. 

"That is a very good name," Newt nodded, and held out his hand for the snake to scent. It rubbed its head against it, and then began to curl around his fingers.

A small joyous smile crossed Newt's face, and as they left the shop Bron moved inside Harry's jacket for warmth.

"We could probably stop, for today, " Newt mumbled, "I'm pretty sure that one of the old Scamander properties that no one has lived in for years will be open. We can go rest there for tonight."

"Okay," Harry replied, a small smile still on his face.

"Hold on," Newt requested, and, with a crack, they apparated.

In an instant, they had arrived in the old sitting room, furniture not having changed a bit, when Newt was suddenly grabbed from the back, and two arms curled around his front.

"Baubi-" Newt began, but was abruptly cut off.

 

"Calm down little brother!" Theseus Scamander's voice rung out from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zaltys is a small kind of garden snake, that was thought to be a protector of homes, and bringer of wealth and fortune.  
> Thank you to Rysc for reading this over!


	4. Theseus Scamander - He is the Law....sometimes

Newt froze in place, his eyes blinking wide, and then he quickly ducked, breaking Theseus' grasp on him, and rolled, swiftly turning around with his wand pointed at him. He made sure he was standing in between Harry and Theseus, and stilled as he saw the man raise his hands up.

"I come in peace," Theseus smiled.

"Prove you are Theseus," Newt spoke quietly, wand not wavering.

The man - probably Theseus- beamed, "Well, one time, when you were seven years old and you really wanted to go to Hogwarts to meet the Giant Squid you-"

"I believe you!" Newt stumbled over his tongue, face flaming.

 

Theseus grinned in response, and then shuffled, catching a look at the small child hiding behind Newt, clutching onto his coat tightly. Theseus was older, his hair streaked with grey, and a well trimmed beard on his face, new scars since the last time Newt had seen him. He was still taller and wider than Newt, but seemed even more comfortable with himself now then he had been in the past.

"Sorry about frightening you," Theseus spoke, squatting down, and then blinking abruptly, and then started in a very familiar tone, " Newt..."

"Hmm?" Newt hummed, carefully not looking at his brother.

"Newt, you told me that you had adopted a kid named Harry, and that you remembered me being here to check up on you, but not once did you mention that the kid was Harry Potter."

Newt shrugged, and shuffled his feet, Harry still peering around from behind him, Bron sitting on top of his head.

"Hi," Harry said quietly, and Newt watched his brother melt.

"Hi! I'm Theseus, this daft blokes older brother, and now your Uncle, it is good to finally meet you," and he put his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry looked up at the man carefully before shaking his hand, and then drawing back behind Newt's coat.

"I made food," Theseus said, standing up.

Newt blanched, and then Theseus broke out laughing, "Fine, I bought food. No love from little brothers."

"Are you hungry?" Newt asked down at Harry, who nodded, but wasn't really paying attention, and Newt followed his gaze.

He was looking all over the house, watching the moving pictures of strange animals, and all the instruments and books that were left along the room.

"How about we eat whatever Theseus has scrounged up, and then we do a tour, I can show you my friends too," and Newt tapped on his case.

"Ok," Harry nodded, slowly letting go of Newt's coat and following close behind as Theseus led them to the dining room.

~~.~~  
It was much later that evening, after dinner, a tour, and watching Harry get covered in overly excited Occamies when they realized he could talk to them (Bron seemed to like it to,from what Newt could tell from the delighted hissing), when he and Theseus sat down with a large pot of tea.

They were quiet for a while, but Theseus finally spoke.

"I had forgotten how you looked, fresh faced young thing that you are," his tone teasing.

"And you're nearly decomposing," Newt replied a small grin hidden behind his tea cup.

"Dignified, the word you are looking for is dignified," Theseus sniffed overdramatically, and Newt grinned.

"What can I know?" Newt asked after another long silence, carefully grooming the happy niffler laying on his lap.

"You told me some things, mainly that I was able to interact with you, and, no matter what, you couldn't go to America, but otherwise it doesn't seem to matter," Theseus shrugged, and the continued after a moment, "Do you even know who that kid is?"

Newt worried his lip, "Only the basics, the goblins went over it with us, but he didn't say a lot."

Theseus nodded, taking another sip, "There was another war, started in the 1970's some upstart named 'Lord Voldemort' started gathering followers he called 'Death Eaters' and his goals were getting rid of all muggles and muggleborns. It was nearly disastrous, he was London based, and no matter what kind of spell you tried to hit him with he got away, nearly exposed us to the muggles so many times most of the aurors were stuck on obliviation duty. No one could stand up to him. He wasn't as good a dueller as Grindelwald, but he made up for it with his savagery."

Theseus took another long sip of his tea, "He was also insane, his mind was gone.  
Honestly I don't know why he went after the Potters, Lily and James, but he did. He killed both the parents, but for some reason the kid survived, and not only did he survive but he obliterated Voldemort, all that was left was the scar on his forehead. He survived the killing curse Newt. So everyone was out rejoicing and throwing parties, and then the ministry finds out that he has been whisked away into protective custody, and can't even find him."

Newt nodded tightly, and then he placed down his cup, "He's almost an obscurus, he is very lucky. From what I can tell there is some residual magic in the scar, dark magic, and that is what kickstarted the obscurial infestation, but it also seems to be fighting against it...I've never seen anything like it."

"No one has survived the killing curse before, so he might not quite be the norm," Theseus replied, and Newt nodded.

"Are you planning on staying here?" Theseus spoke again.

"No," Newt shook his head, picking up his tea again, "Harry needs to use his magic, and laws in England are the strictest, and anyway," Newt's eyes grew wide, and a large smile crossed his face, "I want to see if there is anything new, and Harry is a parseltongue, so there might be some mages in India that he should meet and-" Newt trailed off as he saw a strange look cross Theseus' face.

" 'seus?" Newt asked.

"Parseltongue...isn't well liked at the moment, you might want to be careful about who knows about it," Theseus spoke, "Voldemort was one, and most people now hate it on instinct."

"But...but that doesn't make any sense! Don't they realize what a gift it is, how rare? There are so many healing spells that can only be done in parseltongue, it is a major part of our history and magic!" Newt exclaimed, and Theseus gave him a proud smile.

"Not a lot of people think like you do, little brother, unfortunately."

Newt let out small sound, "I guess not a lot has changed, has it?"

"No, not really. At least on this side of the Pond."

~~.~~

Harry woke up the next morning by someone talking, and carefully opened his eyes to see who it was.

_~so warm, and nice, good choice, gooooood~_

Harry rolled over to look at the window where the noise was coming from, and smiled a little as he saw Bron curled up in a large ray of sunlight, hissing to himself. Harry rolled further out of the bed, and went over to pet Bron on the head.

_~Good Morning~_ Harry said, and Bron quickly uncurled and climbed up Harry's arm.  
_~Yess, morning, sunny warm morning~_ Bron curled around Harry's ear and the edge of his glasses ~time for food?~

_~Maybe? I don't know~_

~ _Time for food._ ~ Bron stated this time, and used his tail to point towards the door. Harry let out a small noise, and carefully opened the door and peeked out.

Harry walked down to the room he remembered them eating dinner in, and stopped at the entrance when he finally reached it.

Theseus was leaning on the counter, flicking his wand back and forth, and eggs and vegetables were flying around being chopped up and whisked.

"Come on in, have a seat, Newt probably stayed up all night taking care of his beasties and is sleeping still," Theseus smiled, and Harry entered and perched on one of the chairs.

With another flick, a small plate of warmed honey milk was set out for Bron, and an omelet soon floated over to Harry. Theseus then quickly made another one, and settled down across from Harry at the table.

"You have to tell me how it is, new recipe, I can make breakfast just fine, it's all other meals you need to worry about," Theseus pointed at the omelet with his fork, and dug in.

Harry took a small bite, and Theseus smiled at the small delighted noise he made.

"S'good right?" Theseus grinned, and glasses of milk flew over next, "You should eat as much as you can, but not too much, don't want you getting sick, and make sure to drink all your milk."

Harry blinked up at him, and he shrugged.

"You're really skinny, Newt was always a twig, but your previous guardians didn't give you enough food, and you need it to be healthy. Even witches and wizards need vitamins and basic health care, we might be more resilient, but it is still dangerous."

Harry drank all the milk and finished up the omelet, and then Theseus passed him a banana as well. Harry looked at it queasily, and Theseus laughed.

"Don't eat it if you are full, but hold on to it for a snack," Theseus flicked his wand once more and all the plates and bowls quickly began cleaning themselves.

"Newt told me he gave you a quick medical exam and some potions, but I would like to do some more advanced spells if that is alright with you, I had to take quite a few courses in auror training -and helping irresponsible self-sacrificing little brothers," the last bit was mumbled under his breath.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked, and Theseus shook his head.

"The spells won't hurt, but if there are some of the potions are going to taste pretty bad, but you will feel a lot better afterwards," Theseus spoke, leading Harry down the hallway to a room that had a strange table with ingredients, vials, and even a cauldron sitting on it.

"But I already feel loads better," Harry sat down on the small cot, and swung his legs back and forth.

"I'm glad," Theseus grinned, and just like Newt he began to mumble spells and twist his wand in different directions and patterns, seeming intent on something Harry couldn't see.

He finished after a few minutes, and started rummaging through the cupboards of vials, "You have a few not completely healed breaks, some of your bones have been weakened, your malnourished, and we should probably fix the vision problems...those glasses don't help at all do they?"

Harry nodded, and Theseus grimaced and shook his head.

"Well, you are going to have to be on a regimen of nourishing potions to help you build up fat and get all the vitamins you need. I can start up a potion that will fix your eyes as well, but the bones," he moved and grabbed a vial that looked like a human skeleton, "This is called skelegrow, it tastes horrid, and it will feel very odd, like pins a needles, but it will help your bones fix themselves." He poured out a small cup, and held it out to Harry.

Harry took it and sniffed it, making a disgusted face.

"Hold your nose and drink all of it, try not to throw it up," Theseus grinned, and Harry glared at him, making him laugh.

Harry did as he was told, shuddering his way through the cup, and could instantly feel a strange tingling in his head, arms, his left leg, and his ribs.

"That is really weird," Harry squirmed in his seat.

"Here, to keep you mind of off it, do you want to help me make the eyesight potion?" Theseus was laying out objects on counter.

"I...can I? I won't be in the way, I swear," Harry moved his hands to pet Bron.

"You won't be in the way, come on, I'll teach you how to get the ingredients ready to start," Theseus smiled when Harry carefully made his way over, looking at the potions ingredients with awe.

"First thing first-make sure to wash your hands-"  
~~.~~  
Newt had wandered into the potions lab and watched as Harry carefully helped pour some potion out of the cauldron to be allowed to sit until it was room temperature. From the color he was guessing Harry and Theseus had made something to help with Harry's eyesight, and he he hid a small grin as he watched the tiny Zaltys sitting on top of Harry's head.

"Good morning," Newt gave them a small nod, and the child beamed up at him.

"I helped make a potion!" Harry was nearly vibrating with delight, and Theseus was full on grinning.

"You did, and you did a fantastic job, born potioneer here, let me tell you," Theseus commented.

"When I drink that I won't have to wear glasses anymore, and I will be able to see without squinting!" Harry chattered excitedly, and Newt smiled fondly.

His brother was really good with people. He was able to understand people, and was always able to figure out what they wanted and needed.

Newt...wasn't.

"He had some skelegrow too, to help with the bones, but I'm pretty sure it is done working now, do you feel it anymore?" Theseus looked down at Harry.

"No, I don't," Harry replied shaking his head, but being very careful not to knock Bron off.

Newt nodded, and took a deep breath, setting his case down on the floor and opening it, "I umm, have something to show you, before we leave - I've been working on it, and...I - let me show you," Newt gestured towards the case, and quickly scampered down the ladder, Harry and Theseus followed him down.

They entered into Newt's lab area, and Newt quickly gestured to a new door way that had appeared in the expanded wall.

"I travel a lot, and I usually stay in the case to take care of my animals, so I thought you might like-" and Newt opened the door.

The room inside was medium sized, but seemed large with the two huge windows in the opposing wall. The walls were a cream color, and the floor a dark hardwood. There was a bed and dresser on the right side, down with browns and olive greens. The opposite side had a desk, chair, and bookshelf, which was already full of all the books Harry had gotten. In front of one of the windows was a large rock, awash with sunlight, and small plants were dotted around the room: hanging from the roof, in the corner, and on top of the dresser.  
"I can change any part of it, if you don't like it," Newt spoke, "The rock is for Bron, it is heated, and the windows can either show sunlight, or can look into the enclosures. I can always change the colors if you want, and if you want something else I can-"

Newt was cut off from his rambling when a tiny body collided with him, and small arms wrapped around his waist.

Newt quited, and gave a sad smile as he could feel the water seeping into his shirt, and leaned down to wrap his arms around Harry in return.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, not drawing back from the hug, "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it," Newt replied.

He looked over Harry's head, and Theseus was smiling proudly at him.

A sudden squeak startled him and Harry out of the hug, and Newt blinked as he saw Pickett waving madly at Bron, who was staring avidly across the way, tail flicking like clockwork.

"Oh-" was the only world Newt was able to get out before Bron and Pickett started some strange game of chase that had Newt squirming as an over excited snake and a hyper chattering bowtruckle went on a rampage.

"I've just realized how much chaos and trouble you are going to cause in the next couple of years," Theseus deadpanned, "Please leave England as soon as possible, I don't think we can take it."

Newt pouted, but one corner of his mouth ticked up as he watched Harry stifle his giggles at the chaos around him.

"It can't be worse than that time in Norway."

"And now you've cursed it."


End file.
